La busqueda
by Nyaroon
Summary: Los días lluviosos pueden ser mucho mejores de lo quenos imaginamos


Hoy estaba lloviendo.

Estábamos en Agosto y era de esperarse que de pronto comenzara la temporada de lluvia; sin embargo odiaba los días lluviosos. No podías salir a practicar quidditch, ni salir de paseo, ni hacer un picnic e irónicamente, no podías ir a nadar. Era horrible. Lo único que quedaba hacer era desempolvar los juegos de mesa o prender el televisor. Solo eso.

Pero Draco pensaba de forma diferente, pues a comparación mía, el amaba los días lluviosos, decía que podías hacer muchas cosas como leer un buen libro, preparar chocolate caliente, dibujar o pasar un buen tiempo a solas, pero a decir verdad, todo eso me fastidiaba, me aburría, no lo soportaba.

Por eso odiaba los días lluviosos, y hoy, llovía.

Y lo peor de todo era que hoy mismo tenía planeado llevar a Draco de paseo, quería hacer un picnic, llevarlo a sitios muggle y comprar comida chatarra. Estaba frustrado.

Pero Draco estaba tranquilo, pues el me aseguraba que no necesitabamos salir para disfrutar la compañía del otro, y yo estaba de acuerdo pero aún así me sentía frustrado porque un día lluvioso había hechado mis elaboradas fantasías a perder. ¿Que hacer?

Draco y yo llevábamos algo así como 4 años juntos, y todo empezó el año que asistimos juntos como maestros en Hogwarts, uno de los más extraños también. Tardamos en terminar juntos pero una vez juntos nos divertiamos de todas maneras y una de ellas, la más peculiar, según Draco, era que nos gustaba hacerlo en donde pudiéramos, y después de 4 años aún pensábamos de vez en cuando en que otro sitio extraño no lo habíamos hecho para hacerlo en ese sitio. Y la lluvia arruinó eso. Tenía planeado sorprenderlo y hacerle el amor en un parque, a la antiguita, con la adrenalina de que no nos descubrieran. Pero el universo me decía que hoy no.

Y aunque Draco no supiera, me mataba el hecho de que no pudiese sorprenderlo con otra cosa, pues no había pensado en un plan de emergencia si acaso el plan original fallaba. ¿Que hacer?

- Harry, podrías dejar de pasearte como león enjaulado, me estas irritando - no pude evitar dar un pequeño saltito al escuchar su voz, pues de verdad estaba concentrado.

- Ah, me asustaste. Disculpa, ya sabes como me pone este clima - dije con un poco de enfado. Draco me sonrió.

- Cálmate, mejor ponte a hacer algo, ¿por que no te hechas una siesta? - no pude evitar darle la razón y aceptar su oferta de un buen sueño.

- Bien, eso haré. Me despiertas en una hora- él asintió y volvió a su lectura.

Antes de ir a la recamara hice una pequeña parada en la cocina, abrí el gabinete en donde guardaba mis bocadillos preferidos y encontré una nota pegada a la caja.

"Si me quieres encontrar,

al armario ven a buscar"

¿Una busqueda?. A pesar de que los únicos en la casa eramos Draco y yo, no pude evitar la sensación de que había alguien más pues letra no coincidía con la de ninguno de nosotros. Me asome por la cocina le hablé

- Draco, sabes que... - por un momento dude si decirle o no. Hice una pausa.

- ¿Qué si se, que? - pregunto al tener un pregunta incompleta.

- Eh... - mejor no le diría, al menos no por ahora - No nada, me equivoque.

El asintió y volvió a su lectura. Su semblante era el mismo, tranquilo y apacible; no parecia nervioso ni nada, así que la nota tal vez no era suya...

Leí la nota de nuevo y me le quedé mirando. Que va, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer en esta situación.

Me encamine al armario de nuestro cuarto y busque entre las cosas más empolvadas que pude encontrar, entre ellas un juego de mesa viejo, vaya coincidencia. Lo abrí y encontre la segunda nota.

"Vuelo y vuelo sin parar

y solo en un sitio me voy a quedar"

Jamás en mi vida había sido bueno con los acertijos, generalmente era Hermione la que hacia ese tipo de cosas, Ron y yo solo observábamos, y seguíamos instrucciones. _Vuela...y en un sitio se queda..._ Tuve una vaga idea de lo que pudiese ser, así que fui corriendo a mi estudio y me puse a hurgar entre mi cosas de quidditch, y al ver la nota pegada a la snitch, supe que estaba bien. Genial!

Tome la nota de color naranja de la snitch y la abrí para leerla, decia:

"Corre y corre pero no se mueve"

Al parecer este era un problema sencillo, pero para mi no lo era... pero aún así mantenía mi curiosidad por saber quien me había plantado estos acertijos. Y cuando lo había hecho, en que momento de...cuando...Cuando!, el tiempo, corre pero no se mueve... un reloj!.

Rápidamente me puse en busqueda de los relojes de la casa que eran al menos cinco: en la sala, en la cocina, en nuestra habitación, en mi estudio y en el comedor. Me apresure a checar el reloj del estudio pero no tenía nada, luego me apresure a buscar en nuestro cuarto y la cocina, nada! Solo quedaban la sala y el comedor. Como Draco estaba en la sala, me puse a rezar en quedito para que la nota no estuviese ahí, levante el reloj de gato que teníamos en el comedor y... voilà! Ahí estaba la notita que buscaba, pero esta vez el acertijo era diferente.

"Poco llevas, pero mucho te falta.

Guardado y sin usar estoy,

pues un regalo indeseado soy."

Esta nota hizo que levantara las cejas, pues siendo honesto, tenía muchos regalos arrumbados en toda la casa, que en general me los daban personas que no me agradaban o no pensaba verlas más. Esto iba a ser difícil.

Volví al estudio a hurgar entre toda las cosas que tenía arrumbadas, lo primero que llego a mi mente, fueron la infinidad de chivatoscopios que me habían regalado desde el inicio hasta el final de la guerra e incluso hasta ahora, muchos los había perdido y pocos habían quedado guardados en una caja de zapatos, la abrí... nada. Nuevo objetivo, ¿qué mas?

Me puse a buscar en mis cajones, y revisar tanta cosa inútil que tenía, pero aún no encontraba nada. Entonces me puse a checar libros, pues había recibido muchos que las personas pensaban que me podñian ser "útiles" pero usualmente términaban como pisapapeles o bancos. Entonces me topé con un ejemplar que me había dado Ron, nunca se lo dije pero el libro era espantoso, incluso Draco que era de gustos muy variados, le hizo una mueca al verlo; el libro se titulaba: "Las edades del Quidditch". Solo le había dado unas hojeadas al libro y me parecía, pésimo, pero nunca había querido decírselo a Ron. Lo abrí y me topé con la siguiente nota.

"Estoy pero nunca estoy,

me ves pero no me ves

Entonces dime que es lo que no ves"

Pronto me dispare para mi habitación y busque en mi viejo baúl de Hogwarts, de donde no había sacado muchas cosas desde la guerra, incluida mi capa invisible, que desempolve y extendí, me traía muchos buenos recuerdos... entonces vi la nota:

"Usame sabiamente,

pues lo siguiente

esta lejos de ser tu meta"

Y abajo venia el acertijo que me llevaría a la siguiente nota.

"Primero viajo millas,

y luego viajo por linea"

Así pase gran parte de mi tarde, buscando notita tras notita que parecían llevarme a ninguna parte, pero la ascendente dificultad que iban tomando me motivaba a buscar la siguiente; por otro lado, Draco seguía leyendo y de vez en cuando se levantaba para ingerir algo o simplemente cambiar de sitio, ya que por lo visto, mi incesante movimiento por la casa no parecía distraerle.

Para cuando encontré lo que parecía ser la última nota, me sentí entre aliviado y lamentando que ya se fuera a acabar tan entretenida actividad, pero no perdí tiempo y salí del baño, en donde estaba dicha nota. Decía:

"Te acecho en donde menos piensas,

pues muy cerca de ti estoy,

cuando en tu lecho sueñas"

Cuando me dispuse a buscarlo en mi cuarto me di cuenta que estaba en uno de los lugares más obvios posibles, debajo de la cama. Era una caja de color rojo con plateado, oculta debajo de una manta que parecía estar ahí arrumbada. Saque la caja y me senté con ella en la cama, respire hondo y la abrí.

Mi boca se abrió en cuanto vislumbre el titulo del libro que la caja contenía. "Mil y un maneras de hacerle el amor a tu pareja", no supe que pensar y me quede por unos segundos con la boca abierta como pescado, aún con la duda de quien había plantado todo esto en nuestra casa, me limite a cureosear; comencé a hojear el libro y me tope con toda clase de imágenes de hombres haciéndolo de todas formas y en todos sitios, esto era una mina de oro. Y mientras más leía más caliente me ponía, me imaginaba a Draco en todas las posiciones que veía y pensaba en lo mucho que disfrutaría hacérselo hasta acabarnos el repertorio de dicho libro, y entre las hojas del genial espécimen, encontré una que, a pesar de ser algo ya tradicional, me pareció apropiada para la ocasión. Leí la descripción de la posición y cerré el libro.

Fui a la cocina y tome un vaso de agua, respire hondo para tranquilizarme pues me sentía un poco nervioso y emocionado a la vez, quería devorar Draco en este mismo instante.

Salí de la cocina y vi a Draco aún leyendo en el sillón, indiferente ante mi presencia; era momento de tomar acción. Caminé hacia él y le quité el libro de las manos, él me miró con ojos asesinos, al parecer había interrumpido algo importante.

- ¿Qué haces Harry?, ya estaba por acabar el libro- dijo molesto ante mis acciones.

- Un pequeño experimento - dije mientras me agachaba para besarle el cuello.

- Mmmh, en serio, que quieres Harry, no has hablado en toda la tarde y ahora...mmm - su oración se corto en cuanto empecé a mordisquear y succionar en su cuello.

- No importa, mejor calla y disfruta- dije con un tono pedante.

- Ugh, te haré caso esta vez - y con eso dejo de resistirse y me dejo hacer lo mió.

Seguí con mi labor de besarle todo el cuello, mordiéndolo levemente y besando tanta piel podía, sabía que eso le encantaba, pues Draco ya estaba gimiendo quedamente. Entonces puse en moción mi plan y empecé a desnudarlo; le quite primero la camisa, dejando su torso de piel pálida en descubierto que parecía de porcelana con la luz del fuego acariciándolo, se me hacía agua la boca con solamente verlo así de vulnerable. Lo levante del sillón para sentarme yo en su lugar y colocarlo en sobre mi piernas. Desde mi nueva posición podía apreciar el cuerpo semi desnudo de mi amante, y disfrutar más del aspecto lascivo que provocaba.

- Te gusta lo que ves Potter- mmh, usó mi apellido, las cosas iban en serio.

- Tu dime -dije en su oído, susurrando las palabras mientras lo agarraba de sus caderas para frotar su ingle con la mía.

- Mejor cumple tus amenazas - dijo provocativamente.

Esta vez no le contesté y cumplí sus ordenes. Me dediqué a adorar su piel, mordiendo y succionando por donde pudiera, bajando lentamente desde su cuello hasta su torso y al toparme con sus pezones no pude evitar darles un bueno mordisco, arrancado un gemido de Draco.

- Aaah, nh, Harry - dijo al mismo tiempo que su rostro comenzaba a tomar una coloración mas rosada.

Me excitaba oírlo gemir, y cuando lo hacia quería provocarlo más para que no se detuviera. Él comenzó a pasear sus manos por mi cuerpo, que también quería atención, pues era evidente que ambos queríamos arrancarnos los pantalones de una vez. Posó sus labios sobre mi cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo mientras gemía quedamente cerca de mi cuello, ya que mis manos se encargaban de pellizcar sus pezones; me volvía loco, y mientras él estaba concentrado en lo suyo, lo pegue mas a mi, emitiendo un gemido gutural de mi parte. Me quito la camisa dejandonos a los dos semi desnudos, y ahora sus manos iban por mi bragueta y...

- No Draco - dije con tono firme. Él abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

- Que? por que no? Si tanto lo quieres, ¿que pasa? - su expresión era de molestia.

- Si que lo quiero, y lo tendremos. Pero a mi manera - le dije las últimas palabras al oído.

Draco se separó de mi y me miró con curiosidad. Lo tomé de las manos y se las bese con ternura, y las lleve a sus costados. Me miraba con suma concentración hasta que sintió como mis manos ataban las suyas detrás de su espalda.

- Ah, ya veo. Con que uno de tus fetiches ¿eh? - dijo, haciendo que su rostro tomara un aspecto más juguetón.

- Mhh, sabes que me encanta - verlo en ese estado solo me excitaba más.

- Buenos, si ese es el caso...- se acerco a mi y susurro en mi oído - Hazme de todo - y al terminar lamió mi oreja. Estuve a punto de volverme loco.

Ya verá.

Me quité las gafas y reanude nuestros besos, ahora más apasionados y apresurados que los anteriores, Draco gemía ruidosamente. Baje por su cuello, mordiéndolo un poco mas fuerte, arrancando jadeos de su garganta.

- Ah, ha. Potter...nhh -

Lo sujete de la espalda y le baje el pantalón a tirones junto con la ropa interior, y pronto tuve a un Draco desnudo y sonrosado sobre mi regazo. Era un platillo exquisito.

- Por merlin Draco, eres lo más erotico que jamas he visto - era la verdad.

- Ah...pues si ese es el caso, haz algo, porque si no ya no lo veras - dijo con cierto enojo entre jadeos.

- Uy, no seas impaciente huroncito - dije, sabiendo muy bien que odiaba ese apodo.

- Ugh, calla con- ahh...- otra vez interrumpido

Pues sujete su pene y comencé a masturbarlo con un ritmo lento, acariciando la punta de repente, mientras que con la otra mano apretaba una de sus nalgas, blancas y suaves. Me encantaba hacerle todo esto.

De su boca solo salían gemidos de frustración, pues con sus manos atadas, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, sus piernas apretaban las mías en un intento de mantener cierto control de si. Mientras yo ocupaba mi boca entre su boca y sus pezones, que ya estaban rosados de alrededor de tanto que los mordía, su piel brillaba por el calor.

Entonces empezó un vaivén sobre mis pantalones, frotándose contra mi erección oculta. Eso me tenía al borde de penetrarlo en ese instante.

- Ahh, Draco, asi,,..mmmh - mi control flaqueaba..

Quite mi mano de sus nalgas para ir a mi pantalón y abrir mi bragueta, revelando mi dolorosa erección. Estaba sumamente excitado. Sudaba y jadeaba tanto como Draco, quien al ver mi erección, se lamio los labios.

No tardo en moverse para que nuestras erecciones se frotaran,. La acción me tomó por sorpresa, creando una friccion que hacia que mi pene goteara de excitación y lance mi cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido profundo.

- Ahhh. Harry, nnnh, lo quiero adentro. - dijo Draco con una expresión que le valeria como estrella porno. Mi estrella porno.

- Ahh... espera, yo me encargo de eso - ya que por mas que quisiera penetrarlo, debía prepararlo para no lastimar su cuerpo.

- Nnh, maldición apurate! - dijo entre dientes, pues otro gemido amenazaba con salir de su boca.

Pase mis dedos por la punta del pene de Draco, haciendo que soltará ese gemido suprimido, tomando el liquido preseminal para preparar su entrada. Sujete con mi otra mano la pierna izquierda de Draco, manteniéndola en su sitio, mientras que mis dedos lo frotaban provocativamente. Me lamia los labios con solo imaginar lo que le iba a hacer, fui penetrandolo poco a poco, dejando que se acostumbrara a la invasión. Para cuando ya tenía tres dedos dentro él estaba hecho una masa de gemidos, movía sus caderas para que mis dedos lo penetraran más profundamente, y mi auto control se iba poco a poco.

- Harry, ya! Hazlo! - esa fue la gora que derramó el vaso.

- Saque mis dedos, y los tome por sus caderas, lo acomodé y...

- AH!, ah!, nnh. Oh, Potter, penetrame más - Mi línea de pensamiento se cortó.

Lo embestí fuerte, y di ritmo a nuestro vaivén amoroso, meciendolo sobre mi y embistiendo al mismo tiempo.

Nuestros cuerpos llenos de sudor se pegaban para deshacer cualquier espacio sin llenar. Gemíamos y jadeábamos al unisono cada vez más, acercándonos al final. Yo besaba el cuerpo de Draco desesperado, deseando memorizar el sabor de su piel en mi boca, de inmortalizar el olor de su cuerpo en mi mente. Poco a poco nuestro ritmo se fue perdiendo, haciendo de nuestro baile algo casi animalesco, placer puro.

Di una última embestida al cuerpo sobre mi, llegando a una orgasmo sin precedentes; Draco me siguió, viniendose sobre mi estómago con un profundo gemido de placer.

Caímos exhaustos.

* * *

A media noche, había despertado lleno de semen y sudor, con Draco a mi lado dormido profundamente. Me levanté y me di una limpiada rápida en el baño antes de volver por el para llevarlo a la habitación. lo acomodé sobre la cama y me acurruque junto a él. Dormimos profundamente.

Cuando desperté de nuevo era de mañana y abrazaba a Draco, quien parecía recién levantado.

- Buenos días, mi bestia - mmmh, que rico despertar.

- Buenos días, mi estrella porno - hizo una mueca ante el apodo. - Ayer estuviste delicioso - agregue, sacando una sonrisa de la comisura de sus labios.

- Que puedo decir, es nato - no pude evitar soltar la carcajada. Entonces recordé el libro, me moví a la orilla de la cama para alcanzarlo y se lo mortré a Draco.

- ¿Se te hace familiar?- le pregunté.

- No, para nada... ¿De dónde lo sacaste? - eso mismo me preguntaba yo.

- Lo encontré siguiendo una serie de notas escondidas por toda la casa. Pensé que pudiste haber sido ti - dije al no tener idea de quie había sido idea todo eso.

- ¿Notas?... Mmm, hace una semana vino Luna a la casa, diciendo que te dejaría una nota de que estuvo aquí - dijo mientras analizaba la situación.

- ¿Luna?... por que no lo pensé antes - que cosas. - Bueno, pues gracias a ella tenemos tarea.

Draco solotó una leve risa, besandome en la mejilla y se acurrucó a mi lado.

Aún llovía afuera, pero a decir verdad, no era tan malo.

Hoy llovía, y me encantaba.


End file.
